The present disclosure relates generally to core sampling systems, and, more specifically, to systems and methods for pressure compensating core samples after collection.
Core sampling systems are often used in hydrocarbon producing wells to transport core samples from the well up to a surface of the well. A conventional core sampling system may transport the core samples to the surface without accounting for changes in pressure acting on the core sample as the core sample is transported. For example, a reduction in temperature, which occurs as the core sample travels to the surface, results in a thermal contraction of fluid within the core sample. This thermal contraction may lead to fluid phase changes within the core sample, and the fluid phase changes may result in irreversible fluid alteration that changes the representative nature of the core sample when compared to reservoir fluid.
Further, when gas evolves from the core sample due to changes in pressure, the gas may induce damage within the core sample. Moreover, if the fluid of the core sample contains reactive components, such as mercury or hydrogen sulfide, and the fluid of the core sample evolves from the core sample during transport to the surface, the reactive components may be chemically scavenged by a sample chamber of the core sampling system. Thus, the core sample may be further damaged by changes in the pressure acting on the core sample.
The illustrated figures are only exemplary and are not intended to assert or imply any limitation with regard to the environment, architecture, design, or process in which different embodiments may be implemented.